


Growing Pains

by PMSingwitches



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claude Becomes A Father, F/M, In Between Time Skip, Next Gen Baby - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Surprise Baby, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby acquisition, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMSingwitches/pseuds/PMSingwitches
Summary: A baby in the midst of a war isn’t exactly what Claude needed right now.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> just a random idea I got in my head,,,, Dad Claude and secret relationships got me like hnng,,,, idk if I should continue tho, I kind of just word vomited this mess out, and idk why I decided to post this at 6 am maybe it’s my sleep deprived mind wanting to just spit this out

Denial. 

That was the first step, right?

The first step in the grieving process. 

Because Claude was feeling some serious denial right now. There was no way, no possible way she could be gone. They were just here, fighting side by side. 

A month had passed. Still no sign of teach. Good ol’ teach.

She would be back, right? There to scold him about his latest schemes that he, admittedly out of confidence, would tell her about. Who else was going to listen like she did?

Two months. The war was getting worse. Still no sign of Byleth. Nor Rhea. Garreg Mach was practically in ruins, especially the monastery, after the Imperial army laid their claim on the land. Seteth, bless his soul, was doing his best, but they all knew it was futile. 

It was best to… act as if everything was okay. 

Denial, the first step in grief. 

Anger was supposed to come next, right? Then bargaining, then depression, then acceptance.

Yet Denial still remained. 

Even as the months passed, as he crowded the new leader of the Alliance, as the war waged on, Claude never gave up hope that his beloved professor was gone. She was much tougher than that, proving time and time again through their leadership. He couldn’t find himself caring that much about Rhea. The (ex?) archbishop had always given him the creeps with how secretive she was. And he thought he was the schemer. The lady could turn into a whole dragon. 

It was bleeding into almost a year since the war started when the newest curveball in Claude’s life came to be. As if this were the goddess’ own test for the young man. It was in the form of a baby, with his skin and hair, but unmistakably his teacher’s eyes. 

They had found the baby bundled in a blanket, seemingly having appeared out of thin air. They wouldn’t have noticed him hadn’t the baby been crying rather loudly for attention. Gathered up by some of the servants, the baby was quickly taken to Claude in secret, who looked on in surprise at the appearance of what was essentially his mini him. Except those eyes. Those god damn eyes that made his heart ache as his son stared up at him with lilac eyes similar to the ones that haunt him for so long. That keeps him from moving forward to his second stage of grief. 

Claude knew exactly when the baby was conceived as well. In moments of weakness, yet blinding trust. 

_I know how important he was to you._ He had whispered as he wiped tears from the cheeks of pale skin, before lips were pressed together in a gentle heat of passion. The silent movement to one’s room. Armor and clothing removed as soft moans and gasp filled the room as he connected with his professor in more ways than one that night. A night that… wasn’t talked about afterwards, as if his teacher was embarrassed she had let her guard down like that. Claude hid his hurt, he was good at that anyway. They still managed their close bond, just… didn’t talk about that night. 

And now, resting in his arms were the consequences of that. But where was Byleth? How did this child come to be? Was she truly alive, as his heart kept insisting?

This baby was a symbol of hope in finding her, and as he sat on his bed with the baby curling up close to him and clutching where his cape was resting against him, he made a promise to himself. He would never stop searching for his mother. She would return back to them. Return back to Claude. 

Return back to Ulric Jeralt Riegan.


	2. Hilda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m deciding to continue, but it’ll most likely be one shots of the plot here and there, so expected small time skips. Just Claude trying to juggle a war, leadership, and fatherhood. I will also add tags as I go! And no beta, so if some sentences don’t make sense or are missing words my bad lmao,,,, I type too fast for my brain to catch up. also I do a lot of late/early morning updates cause that’s just when my brain is up the most and feels the need to post lol

Reading Jeralt’s journal managed to give insight on how Byleth was as a baby. Quiet, didn’t laugh, didn’t cry, no heartbeat. 

Ulric had a heart beat. Claude had made sure when he had pressed his hand to the baby’s chest to check if he took after his dame that much. Yes, it was soft, fluttering heartbeat pumping as much as it could to sustain his son’s life. It was the one of the few things that was unlike their mother. 

Yet, so many similarities. A lot like what Jeralt had written, Ulric was mostly a quiet, patient child. The main times he fussed is when he was hungry, or Claude was out of his sight for too long. That fact made Claude’s heart have a weird, swelling feeling. Still, it was hard to attend to his duty’s when his child wanted his attention all the time. 

Which was a weird statement for him. His child. _His_ child. Something brought into the world created by him and Byleth. Anyone who knew the professor could tell exactly who the baby’s mother was, too. 

-

“You and Byleth?” A voice came from behind him while he was browsing through the library, a baby sling strapped to his chest as he wore comfortable clothing and his son resting peacefully in the sling. He had to take the baby nearly everywhere now to soothe him, since his fusses were quite a show for his staff. The library was quiet for now, little people showing up and allowing Claude the chance to gain some more research on battle tactics and such. He turned towards the voice, finding familiar pink ponytails in his sights. Hilda had matured much the year since the war started, traveling with her brother most of the time. It was nice to see her face again, since most of the Golden Deer had split to their respective houses and supported them during the war. “I knew you guys were close, but I didn’t think you were _that_ close. So many secrets you’re keeping from me Claude!”

Claude chuckled. “It’s nice to see you too, Hilda. I’m surprised to see you’re not strapped to your brother. I’m glad he’s letting you breathe once in a while.” His teasing tone was there that made Hilda playfully scowl, before it soon turned into a soft smile. 

“Well, I just had to come back and see my _favorite_ Leader Man and how he was doing. Can you imagine my surprise when I find out that you have a baby now! To think you got busy during the war, I was so disappointed! Then, when I heard the whispers that the baby had Professor’s eyes, I had to see for myself.” Her eyes casted down to where the baby slumbered. 

Claude rested a hand on Ulric’s back and looked down at the baby. “He should wake up soon. It’s been about three hours since he’s been strapped here. I don’t know how he finds such comfort strapped to me, but he practically wants to stay glued here.” He chuckled with a smile, a fond tone in his voice. When he looked up, Hilda was looking at him with a soft gaze. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing, it’s… I never thought I’d actually see a genuine smile there. One of those smiles that you reserved for the professor. It actually reached your eyes!” She noted. Claude couldn’t help the small blush that came to his face, making him rub the back of his neck. “Don’t get all shy on me now, Claude! It’s cute! I can’t believe it took a baby to really soften you up. The professor only gave you a head start.” She giggled. 

Her voice caused the baby to stir, his nose wrinkling and a small fuss starting to come. It merely took Claude’s hand resting on the babe’s back before he settled again, Ulric turning up to look at his father before looking towards where the offending noise was. 

“Oh… my… god! That’s definitely the professor I see there!” Hilda couldn’t help her giddiness, practically bouncing over to get a closer look. The baby didn’t look intimidated by that, simply watching her pink curls bounce before looking up to his father with a curious eye. Claude didn’t know how old Ulric was, something he was starting to relate to Jeralt, so they were mostly guessing around 3 months. Still, there was an intelligence to the baby that surprised even Claude. “Can I hold him?”

“Sure, if he lets you. He’s very particular about the people he allows to hold him. I think he has his father's great intuition.” It was mostly the servants Ulric had a hard time with, fussy until he was able to be back in his sire’s arms. As Claude took him out of the sling, he carefully helped Hilda hold the baby, guiding her how to correctly hold him. The pinkette couldn’t help her bright smile. 

“Wow, look at him.” She hummed, rocking the baby a bit. Claude looked on in surprise as Ulric let Hilda hold him, his curious lilac eyes followed her expression before he was reaching up gently to grab her hair hanging near him and tug it down. “Aw you want to play with my— youch!” She winced at a particularly hard tug, causing Ulric to let out a small laugh which made Claude’s heart swell. 

“Aw, he likes you! Also, he most definitely got Byleth’s strength. I swear I could’ve gone bald in a couple places if I don’t notice how hard he’s about to pull.” Claude shook his head. Watching as Hilda held his son, her fingers prying off chubby ones from her pink hair, his mind couldn’t help but wander off to Byleth holding their child. 

Her lilac eyes meeting ones similar staring up at her, the small smile she held for those who truly made her happy. Would she have been a good mother? Claude thought so. Her loyalty to her students and willingness to throw herself out there first defending their lives showed how motherly she could be. She would be an unstoppable force, a hurricane when it came to her child. The three of them could conquer this prejudiced world with brains and brawn on their side. Their symbol of hope on their side...

“...aude. Claude! Hey! Do you hear me?” He snapped out of his day dreaming to look at Hilda, who raised her eyebrow at him and was holding Ulric back towards him since it was clear the baby wanted to be back with his father. “Jeez, get your head out of the clouds and back down to Earth! Your kid wants you.”

Claude smiled faintly as he took Ulric back, holding the babe close and looking at Hilda. His verdant eyes were toned a bit sad. Normally he was so used to hiding his emotions, able to hide behind such a facade. When he thought about Byleth, however, he wasn’t able to keep up the act. “Thank you for stopping by, Hilda. It’s nice to have other company that’s not worried about the war, and spitting up on me.” 

“No problem, Leader Man! You know I’ll be by your side always.” She grinned, moving to knock his shoulder gently. “I have to get going now. I don’t want my big brother to get too worried about me missing. War and all.” She waved her hand like it was a normal occurrence, which it practically is. Then, she gave a small smile at him, a gleam in her eyes that he couldn’t quite read. It almost seemed… sad. As if she knew what he had been thinking about that caused him to drift from reality that much. “If you ever need anything, whether it’s help on the battlefield or emotional help, I’m here. I don’t know if I can do the whole babysitter thing, but it doesn’t hurt to give it a try, you know? And… she’ll come back to you. Both of you.” After a small, lingering look, she turned and left the library, leaving the duke to stare down at his son in thought. 

_Of course she will. He is proof of that._ Claude’s mind continued to be in that denial stage, but was it true denial when his son’s existence had to mean something? When it was one grasp of hope that she was out there somewhere. He had to stay positive, for his son. 

For Byleth. 

_Return back to me, Byleth._


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do be writing all these late at night, so all mistakes are mine. Google docs tries to help me out as much as it can, but sometimes it can’t even understand what I’m trying to say lol

_“You’re real special to me, you know that, Teach?” A quirked eyebrow and an amused smirk was his response received, a look that made his heart flutter as he rested his hand on top of Byleth’s. They were sitting in the dining hall, late at night where the halls were deserted and little to no activity happened. It was past curfew, of course, but both managed to sneak out in order to meet for times like this. Flirtatious interactions, lingering glances, longing touches, all of these added up to their reason for meeting each other._

_At first, it had been awkward. Claude would admit it. She was his professor, he was her student. Word could get out, gossip could spread, people would have harsh opinions, and both of their reputations could possibly be ruined. Yet, there was undeniable chemistry there. It helped somewhat that the professor was so close in age to everyone else as well. Claude has seen people married off much younger than he! So sue him for finding his professor attractive enough to pursue a relationship._

_“Is that so?” She spoke softly, her fond smile still brightening her face that Claude’s own couldn’t help but soften._

_“Yeah, yeah, definitely. Say if we weren’t in this predicament of you technically being my authority figure, I’d propose to you.” He grinned as a flush came to her face, making him cover his mouth to muffle his laugh. The last thing they needed was attention drawn to them._

_“It’s not polite to joke about things like that.” Byleth scolded him, making him grin wider and wiggle his eyebrows at her._

_“Who says I was joking?” He leaned in close, the hand not covering Byleth’s reaching up to cup her cheek gently. “The Prince and Princess of Almyra, or the Leaders of the Alliance. Or, better yet, the King and Queen of Almyra.” His titles bore double the noble status, but he didn’t brag about it too much. There wasn’t much to brag about, since all he wanted was unification of his titles. To be the Leader of the Leicester Alliance and King of Almyra, just to show people someone like him can do both. It could help break the stigma he wished to destroy. He’d be willing to do that with Byleth by his side, as well._

_“Ha… I don’t know, Claude.” Byleth’s expression became unsure, and Claude wondered what she was thinking about. Hopefully she didn’t think her own status would interfere in having her by his side._

_“You don’t have to make the decision now, of course, that’s_ waaaay _too much pressure. But… in the future. I’d be happy to call you my Queen. Or partner. Whatever works for you.” The smile he craved came back at his words, causing Claude to return it before he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to those soft lips. The future was bright for them, Claude just knew it. Once he graduated, it was going to be him and Teach versus the scary, prejudiced world. And he knew both of them wouldn’t go down without a fight._

-

Claude awoke from the memory from the sound of Ulric’s fussing, rolling over and looking out the window. It was an odd time for his son to be fussing, especially since Claude was by his side. “What’s wrong, buddy?” He murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up to make his way to the crib Ulric was resting in. It was a customizable one he had requested, shades of gold decorating the crib. The edges were shapes of deer horns, nubbed down so they were child proof. His house’s flag was a small patch on the front of the crib, letting those know who this baby belonged to. 

Ulric stopped fussing when Claude picked him up. Typical behavior, but when Claude looked down to check on him, there was not a lick of tears. No moisture in his eyes, no sniffling or snot in his nose. All he had been doing was trying to get his father’s attention, and succeeded. “You little trickster, how do I keep falling for this?” He laughed quietly, which in turn made Ulric’s mouth spread into a gummy grin. “Or maybe you felt your pops having some painful memories, is that it? I can’t wait for you to meet your mom.” Claude moved to sit down on the rocking chair in the corner of his room. Normally, noble babies had their own rooms with maids to take care of them. For Claude, however, he wanted to be as involved in his son’s life as much as he could. It helped that Ulric, apparently, felt the same. Nothing could separate the father son duo, and the leader could already feel a deep bond forming between the two. He wished he could share it with Byleth. 

“Your mother’s amazing, I want you to know that.” He spoke as he rocked in the chair, resting Ulric in the crook of his arm. The baby responded by turning to lean more into him, clutching onto his nightshirt and watching him with those beautiful, lilac eyes. Lilac eyes he hoped to see again one day that shined on the love of his life. “The way she carried herself, the elegance she had on the battlefield. Man… Her tactics were godly. It was as if she knew who would attack who and strategized accordingly. There was no one like her…” His voice grew fond, and longing, once more. “She cared about her students so much.” He chuckled quietly. “She used to run all around the monastery giving people gifts, returning lost things, setting up tea parties… I don’t know how she found the time to do all of it, but she made sure each one of us felt special. Especially me.” 

Claude would always remember and cherish their firsts. The first confession of attraction, how neither one of them could get it out without stumbling over their words. It was crazy how one woman could make him fumble like an idiot when he was normally so skilled with his words. The first kiss, late at night, where the pond was. A fishing date doesn’t sound all that pleasant on paper, but they made the most of it. The first ‘I love you’s. Claude wasn’t ever one for corny or cheesy things. He’d much rather have a unique approach to things to give it more spice. For the ‘I love you’... under the stars in the garden while gazing in each other’s eyes seemed perfect to him. Just the right amount of cheese. 

Surprisingly, they hadn’t gone around to the first time until a couple months before the war, when Byleth had lost her father. Claude has been there to comfort her, of course, and read through Jeralt’s journal for her. From there, it had been a heat of the moment type situation. Claude wouldn’t change it, since it brought about their son, but it did hurt when Byleth acted as if it had never happened. Did he take advantage of her? Did she think she took advantage of him? He never got to ask, since Edelgard decided she was going to take matters in her own hands through a war. And… Byleth went missing. 

When she came back, he would ask her. Claude knew he would get the chance some day. Hopefully soon. 

Claude glanced down to find Ulric fast asleep. His voice must have lulled him to sleep. That made Claude smile, and he carefully got up so he could lay down on the bed with his son. He would allow it this one time, since the little one had been such a good listener in Claude’s ramblings of the love he had for his mother. As he rested Ulric on his side next to him, his gaze went to the empty space next to him on his king sized bed. She would fill that spot up. He knew it. Sighing, he closed his eyes to rest some more. 

The memories didn’t come back that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hardest to find a name of significance for Claude for the baby, but I couldn’t find it so sorry if the random baby name seems ??? I also yada yada’d over where the baby appeared from cause idk if I’m going to continue!!


End file.
